shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Demon
Introduction ﻿ ﻿ The Hito Hito no Mi Model: Demon is an Mythical Zoan class devil fruit. It's affects varies on the user. But the common effects that every user has is super strength, very enhanced speed, very inhuman endurance, and possible visions into the future. The powers are only limited to that of a demon's. Appearance ﻿ The Hito Hito no Mi Model: Demon resembles a denomic looking guard with anonimous aura. Weaknesses Suffers standard Devil fruit weaknesses. Once the aura dissapates, the user will also have a strain on their body, which lasts for a good two hours. Usage Like the intro stated, the effects vary. But the usage can go up to three levels. Level one is The Awakening of the Demon, this gives the user the ability to use their powers, it only doubles their skills and ablilties. Level two is The Harvest of the Demon. This gives the user an insane bloodlust. For the inexperienced people, this is activated subconsiously, but it triples the abilities of the user. The final level is The Rebirth of the Demon. This will increase the users abilities tenfold, but will cause the weak to lose their humanity and possibly, their soul.﻿ Devil Fruit Techniques *Akuma Death Sweep- Corey gathers his demonic energy onto his blade and does an uppward sweep. *Akuma Rage- Corey goes into level one, disarming his sword. He does a devastating hand to hand combo, ending with a vicious uppercut. *Akuma Blast- Corey gathers his demonic energy into his palm and fires it upon his enemies. *Akuma Whirlwind- Corey starts to spin in a very fast motion, making a tornado of pure demonic energy. He then moves towards the enemy with very fast speed. The drawback is that Corey will be dizzy afterwards. *Akuma Overture- Corey goes into level one for this. He uses his zweihander and swift speed to do a fifteen hit combo. Corey does the first fourteen strikes in many directions. For the final blow, Corey goes in for the stab and then lauches them. After the time-skip, Corey can go level two and do this. *Akuma Lance- Corey gathers demonic energy and channels it to his zweihander. He releases it at a fifty meter distance. After the timeskip, it's much wider. *Akuma Cannon- Post timeskip move and a more powerful variation of the Akuma Blast. Corey goes into level two for this technique. He charges as much energy to his palm as he can. Once it reaches the circumfernce of twenty meters, Corey fires it. Once on contact with anything, it explodes, creating a seventy five meter explosion. *Akuma Dispatch- This is a post time-skip move. Corey goes into level two for this. He gathers his energy to his sword and does a dashing slash in the speed of lightning. This hit cannot be dodged by most fighters, only blocked. *Akuma Supernova- This is a post-time skip move. Corey goes into level two, gathering as much energy as he can. After a certain limit, Corey unleashes all of that in a fifty meter circumference explosion, destroying everything in it's wake. This however, makes him exhausted and injured, leaving him open for attack. Ultimate Techniques *Akuma Final Draw- This is a post-time skip move. Corey goes to level three. He uses only one sword, focusing his Busoshoku Haki, and 99% of his demonic energy. With one devastating blow, it's all released onto one target, causing massive damage making it unblockable. Once dodged, Corey will be very exhausted, leaving him for some serious punishment. *Akuma Soul Destroyer- This is a post-time skip move. With the combined power of the Soul Trigger and the Level Three of his Devil fruit, Corey gains a massive amount of power, which he focuses all of his energy, plus adding Busoshoku Haki. He then leaps in the air and unleashes a devastating Cyclone, causing serious amount of Damage to anyone caught in it. It is impossible to block and dodge it, but with the right speed, the opponent can escape the blasting zone. Demon Form During the Skyline War, Corey has gained this form when fighting against Galaxy. This was said to be the fabled fourth form, which is also said to make one into a demon for only a short time, drastically increasing the user's strength, speed, and endurance. The downside is that at the beginning, the user will be on a rampage, attacking friend and foe alike. Eventually, this can be controlled, and used to the user's will. ﻿ Category:Devil Fruit Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:GZero945